A Deadly Plan
by Lil Rabbit
Summary: **CHAPTER 9 UP!** Rini turns 16 and finds out that one of her most horrifying nightmares was real. She finds out of secrets her mother has kept from her and falls in love with the wrong person. What will happen between Planet Vegeta and the Moon Kingdom?
1. Just a nightmare... or is it?

*Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, or even Bedian. This is just a fan fiction cuz I LOVE DBZ and Sailor Moon!, so ON WITH THE STORY!!*  
  
  
She ran into the throne room, greeting her mother and father.  
"Hello Mummy! Hello Daddy!"  
Her father seemed to be angry. He glared at her and said, "Don't call me that EVER again."  
"Why not daddy? You are my daddy!"  
Then he walked up to her and hit her. She started crying immediately. In the six years of her life, no one had ever hit her, or even raised their voice. It confused her, why he hit her. She didn't understand what happened. So she ran. She ran out of confusion and fear; hearing her mother running and yelling after her.   
Rini cried as she ran through the unfamiliar dark streets. Where was she? She has absolutely no idea. And being lost on a stormy night as a six-year old is really not the best thing in the world. Rini slipped into n alley and hid in a cardboard box. She went over what happened again and again in her head, wrapping her lil tail around her knees.  
  
*************  
When Rini woke up, she was in her bed. She started crying, holding her tail. Immediately, her mother came into her room.  
"Shhhh, Rini. Quiet child. What's wrong?"  
Rini sniffled, "Daddy hit me."  
Serenity hugged her, "No he didn't dear... you just... had a bad dream."  
Rini rubbed her cheek in the warm embrace of her mother. Her cheek still burned, and she was sure she hadn't dreamt it.   
  
  
  



	2. The Truth Comes Out

Ten years later...  
  
Rini is now a beautiful young lady. She loves and cares about everyone, but she also tends to get into fights and often finds herself in trouble. She is certainly no ordinary princess. Her father, King Endymoin, calls her the devil's child. He and Rini lack the father-daughter relationship most girls have with their dad In fact, her father avoids her as much as possible.  
  
Rini was awakened by a small knock.  
  
"Come in," She yawned. Her mother walking in, closed the door, and sat down next to her.   
  
"Rini..." Serenity searched for the right words, "Today, you are 16 years old..."  
  
"I know mother"  
  
"And talk of you being married has already begun between me, your father, and others kings and queens."  
  
"I understand that mother"  
  
"You'll end up moving away from me and..."  
  
"Mother, I know... and I understand how hard it must be for you, your only child moving away and all... but I'll visit you often!"  
  
"That wasn't what I came to tell you. I thoiught you should know the truth about your father."  
  
"Ok, ok... I know dad and I don't have the greatest relationship in the world, but..."  
  
"Rini, the man you have called your father your whole life is not your father."  
  
"What?!" Rini sat up, surprised, shocked, and confused. Serenity sighed, not knowing how to explain this or where to start.  
  
"There is a man. A man named Goku. He is a Saiyan. Do you know what that is?" Rini shook her head; Serenity continued, "Saiyans live on a far away planet, Planet Vegeta. I visited there twice. The first time was 22 years ago. That's when I met him, and even though he was married and already had one child, I just... he just... well, SOMETHING... just clicked. And I came back to the moon to find out I'm stuck with his child."  
  
"Wait a minute. I wasn't born 22 years ago..."  
  
Serenity laughed. "Right you are! It was your sister, Gochika. After she was born, your father took her, she's lived on Planet Vegeta all her life. Well, six years later, I went back and saw how happy Gochika was with Goku. And, as it turns out, I ended up coming home finding out I'd done it again... and that was you. Since you had pink hair, and his wife would never believe you were hers, I kept you. Rini... do you remember the dream you had when you were 6?"  
  
"Yes..." Rini closed her eyes, remembering every single detail of the horrid dream. Serenity looked at the floor, "It wasn't a dream."  



	3. Meeting Goku

Rini wasn't as shocked as Serenity thought she'd be. In a sense, Rini knew her "dream" was real. Serenity stood, "Rini, get dressed. The King of Planet Vegeta is inviting us to his castle... I hear he has a son. Oh, and your father is in the dining room. I thought you'd like to get to know him, and the three day trip to Planet Vegeta will be good."  
  
"Yes mother." As soon as Serenity left, Rini jumped up, "I KNEW Endymoin wasn't my REAL dad! I just KNEW it!!!"  
  
*********************  
  
Rini walked into the dining room. She saw her mother eating delicately, Endymoin slowly eating and looking murderously at a man across the table. He had funny black hair and a HUGE smile... that and, well, he was practically INHAILING his food! 'That must be my father' Rini thought. 'I eat like that when mother isn't looking.' Rini giggled at this thought.   
  
Goku stood up, "Oh Serenity!! Is that Rini?!" Serenity nodded and Goku was hugging Rini in an instant. "Oh! Isn't she just BEAUTILFUL!?" Rini laughed as Goku pushed her into the seat next to him. "Eat up Rini! We've got three days in a capsule and the food isn't the greatest. Vegeta should REALLY get on Bulma's case about that one."  
  
"A Saiyan ship... sounds fun!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
Endymoin interrupted, "I DON'T think you want to be stuck in one of those ships with HER for three days. You'll go completely nuts. She's a hell-raiser. She's the devil's little bastard child."  
  
Goku stood up, obviously ticked, and started creating a Kamehameha wave. He was about to let it go at Endymoin.   
  
"GOKU!!!" Goku looked up at Serenity, then let the energy fade, he mumbled a quick "Sorry..." to Serenity, then turned on Endymoin. "You talk about Rini like that ONE MORE TIME and I swear to Kami I will PERSONALLY rip your lungs out. OK? Ok."  
  
"rrrr.... But she IS a devil child! She's always making trouble and getting into fights!"  
  
Rini blushed and Goku sat back down, not alarmed in the least bit. "What Saiyan doesn't make trouble? What Saiyan doesn't like to fight??"  
  
"Saiyan?"   
  
"Yeah," Goku answered, shoving some more food in his mouth, "You're half Saiyan. You've still got your tail, doncha?"  
  
"No, she DOESN'T" Endymoin stated. It was VERY obvious that he didn't like Goku at all.  
"Yes I do. We didn't remove it when you said. Well, I didn't."  
  
Goku fell out of his chair laughing. "OH MAN!!! You and I will get along GREAT!!"  
  
***************  
  
Goku and Rini were in one modified Saiyan space pod. They talked for one day straight, about school, Serenity, Rini's sister and half brothers, and things Rini had done that had sent Endymoin off the deep end. Then they ate. For a day, Goku trained with Rini. He taught her to fly. Rini liked training a LOT. Since she was hardly ever allowed to go out and train like this, her muscles ached the next day, but she was half Saiyan and she trained the third day too.  
  
Serenity, Endymoin, and some servants were on another modified Saiyan space pod (they had to admit, it WAS a lot faster than their ships). They went along with their royal business, ignoring the gravity machine.   
  
When they arrived at the palace, everyone got out.  
  
"Well..." Goku said, looking at Rini and Serenity, "I guess I'll go home for now. Do me a favor and stop bye while you're still here!" Goku waved and jumped into the air, flying back home.   
  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say." Endymoin turned and walked in.   
  
***************  
  
After an hour of being prepared by her servants, Rini was, in Serenity's eyes, ready to meet King Vegeta's son, Trunks. At the table, King Vegeta was on one end, King Endymoin on the other. Rini was stationed next to Trunks' younger brother Bedian. Serenity was across from Bedian, and Trunks was across from Rini.   
  
Rini sighed, 'Trunks doesn't seem to want to be here...' Rini thought. 'Ya know... I don't think I want to be here either. I mean, Trunks is two years older than me, and this is SO boring. Why can't I just go to my father's house? I'd like to meet my sister, maybe even train some more...' Now that she had felt what it was like to have her tail wave freely, instead of having it hidden, she just wanted to unravel it. But she knew her mother would have a fit if she did anything of the sort. So she stayed quiet, giggling and politely nodding when necessary. She kept a close eye on Trunks. 'There's something about him that just...'   



	4. The Plan

Rini laughed with herself. She couldn't believe she just did it. It was past midnight when she had, in her pajamas, snuck out of her room in the palace, down to the garden's stream. It was so quiet and peaceful. But it was a little chilly. She shivered.  
  
"Kami! I wanted to be ALONE out here, what the hell are YOU doing out here?!"  
  
Rini jumped, then turned to see Bedian standing behind her. "I... uh... just needed some fresh air... that's all."  
  
"At almost 2 in the morning?!" Bedian raised an eyebrow.   
  
"That's what it looks like, doesn't it. Do you have a problem with me being here at 2 AM?"  
  
"Personally, I don't give a damn about prissy princesses."  
  
"I am not a PRISSY princess!"  
  
"Right. And I'm the Pillsbury Doughboy."  
  
"You aren't funny Bedian."  
  
"Alright, so maybe I don't give a damn, but if you catch a cold or something and dad finds out I knew you were out here, I sure as hell would get my ass kicked not only by MY dad, and Trunks, but YOUR dad too."  
  
"I'm 16. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah... so'm I," Bedian sighed. "I can't MAKE ya go to bed... but just, go back soon so you don't fall asleep mid-meal tomorrow."  
  
"I DON'T need your advice," Rini said as she stood up, and walked back into the castle.  
  
Bedian ran his fingers through his hair, "Damn... what an independent princess." He smirked and soon snuck into the castle as well, careful not to wake anyone else up.  
  
**************  
  
It was the breakfast meal. Everyone held the seats they had last night. Rini took some pancakes and pretended to be paying attention. Actually, he had problems keeping her eyes open. She had never had such a late night... so late....   
  
Bedian suddenly nudged her. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. 'Thank GOD!' She thought, 'No one saw that, except Bedian...' She looked over at him. He had already gotten himself back into the great depths of the controversial conversation on Earth people.   
Later, Bedian glanced over at Rini. She was listening intently... or so it seemed. 'Funny,' he thought, 'she doesn't seem like normal princesses. She's.... different.' Bedian smirked looking at her, then he looked over at Trunks. Trunks was almost CONSTANTLY flirting with Rini now. 'Goddamnit! Why's HE have such a sudden interest?!'  
  
Bedian pushed his chair back saying sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for breakfast." He left the room.   
  
Vegeta stood up, "Please excuse him. But what a wonderful meal."   
  
Serenity followed suit, "Yes, thank you very much. King Vegeta, we are grateful for your hospitality, but Princess Rini and I are going to take advantage of being on this planet and go visit a friend."  
  
"Certainly. May I offer you a ride to wherever t is you may be going?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
Vegeta turned to Trunks, "I'd like to see you in the meeting room in a few minutes. I've got... business... to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"We'll be back shortly Endymoin," Serenity said, blowing a kiss. Rini followed Vegeta and Serenity out the door.  
  
In the Meeting Room  
  
Bedian walked in. "God! Where the hell did Trunks hide my remote?!" Then he heard Vegeta and Trunks walking down the hall. "Oh shit..." he said. "Dad will KILL me if he sees me in here!" Then Bedian did a very un-Saiyanly thing. He hid under the desk.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks walked in, locking the door behind them. Trunks crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, "What do you want?!"  
  
Vegeta's "nice act" suddenly disappeared and his normal, bitchy self came back. "Listen up boy," he started, "You're doing good... but flirting won't go very far! The fucking princess has to REALLY be in love with you. You forget she's half Saiyan, Kakkorot's son, Gochi's sister. She won't be afraid to tell Serenity how she REALLY feels about you."  
  
"Dad, I don't get WHY I have to do this. I mean, is there a reason for us to be doing this?!"  
  
"I already went over the damn plan!"  
  
"I wasn't listening the first time."  
  
Bedian listened carefully.  
  
"Alright. Only ONE more time, but you'd better pay attention boy."  
  
"Alright already!"  
  
"First... you win over Princess Rini's heart. She tells Serenity how in LOVE with you she is. Rini is Serenity's only kid. She'll accept some sappy proposal. We talk, wedding arrangements are made ASAP."  
  
Bedian sat there quietly, straining to hear.  
  
"Wedding night," he drew his finger across his neck.  
  
"Kill her?!"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"Don't you see? It's a setup! This is JUST the kind of thing we need for the Moonies to trust us. When Rini's out of the picture, we go to offer condolences, but instead we launch an all out ATTACK against those goddamn Moonies!"  
  
Bedian couldn't believe his ears. He remained quiet.  
  
"But won't they get suspicious?"  
  
"Nah... we'll cover it up. We'll kill off some loser Saiyans and blame Rini's death on that killer."  
  
"Alright. Can I go now? I wanted to go work on my tan."  
  
They both left the room. Bedian got up slowly, not believing what he had just heard.  
  
Goku's House  
  
"Goten!! Gohan!! Gochi!! Get your asses down here!!!!" Goku yelled.   
  
Goten came, "WHAT?!"  
  
Gohan was right behind him, "This BETTER be good."  
  
Gochi opened her door, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
"Come HERE!!"  
  
"Goddamnit anyway!" She started walking down the stairs, smoking. "This had better be damn important."  
  
"I want you three to meet your sister, Rini. And Gochika, Serenity here is you mom."  
  
"That's wonderful," Gochi said, blowing smoke into Rini's face. Rini coughed and waved the smoke away. "Is THAT what you drug me all the way down here for?!"  
  
"Now Gochi..." Goku started, grabbing the cigarette, flipping it to the ground, and stepping on it. "I want you to take Rini out. Go have a sister's night out!!"  
  
Gochi stared at Goku. "You're not serious. Please tell me you are KIDDING"  
  
"HA! You wish! I'm dead serious! Oh, don't worry Rini. Gochi and you will have LOTS of fun... RIGHT Gochi?!"  
  
Gochika sighed, "FINE! But come up to my room for a minute." Gochi said, walking back up the stairs. Goku nodded to Rini who followed Gochi upstairs. Gochika slammed the door shut behind Rini. "Listen. Im ONLY doing this because I HAVE to... not because I like you... We're going to this bar I know of..." Gochi looked down at Rini's clothes, "But I am not taking you ANYWHERE looking like THAT" Gochi dug through her drawers, trying to find something that would fit. After all, Gochi was 6 years older than Rini and Gochi towered over Rini by 4 inches. Finally, she found something. A short black skirt with a purple tank, the kind of thing Rini always wanted to try on, but knew her mother would NEVER in a MILLION YEARS consent to her wearing. Rini walked into Gochi's closet. A few minutes later, she walked out of the closet in the new clothes.  
  
"MUCH better," Gochi said, walking up to Rini with a choker necklace. "This too." Rini put on the black necklace. She looked like a miniature copy of Gochi... with pink hair.   
  
  
  



	5. Mixed Signals- Does he care or not??

They agreed on going out the window, so Serenity wouldn't see Rini. Gcochi seemed pretty cool.   
  
"Can you fly?" Gochi asked, jumping out the window and floating.  
  
"Dad tried to teach me on the way here... I can fly, but not very well, or very fast. Dad said I was doing good and I just needed practice."  
  
"Then get out here!"  
  
Rini jumped out the window, fell a few feet, and caught herself. She started following Gochi... slowly and unsteadily.  
  
**************   
  
They both landed just outside the bar.   
  
"Just follow my lead, and TRY to act like you do this all the time. These drunks hate newbies."   
  
"Alright," Rini said, following Gochi in. Upon Gochi's entrance, many males yelled, "Hey Baby!!!" "Hey Gochi!" "We're playin poker, ya wanna join??"  
  
Gochi smirked, "Sure boys! Count me in... and get me a beer, on the double." Gochi leaned over to Rini, whispering, "Want something?"  
  
"Um... I'm good with Coke..."  
  
"And a coke, Mac!" a man came over quickly carrying Gochi's beer and Rini's Coke. Gochi sat down and started to play some poker. Rini pulled up a chair beside her and just watched. 'hm... Gochi's good at this.' Rini thought, 'Wait a minute... I already saw 4 kings... is Gochi cheating?!' The door opened and a man with a black hair walked in. 'He kinda looks like Bedian. But would Bedian ever come to a place like this?'  
  
"Hey Bea!" Gochi yelled, "Get your ass over here! POKER!"  
  
Bea agknowledged Gochi, lit a cigarette, and walked over to the table, taking the recently evacuated seat next to Rini.   
  
"Hey Mac!" The man across the table yelled, "We need another round!"  
  
"Who's the new chick?" Bea asked Gochi, nodding to Rini.  
  
"Just my sister. She's your age ya know," Gochi said, winking.  
  
Rini blushed and took another drink of coke. A man came over, bringing everyone a beer. Rini pushed hers aside. Bea lifted up his mug and took a drink, glancing over at Rini. 'Is that... no, Princess Rini would never be caught dead in a place like this. No princess would... Then again, Dad said Rini was Kakkorot's other daughter... and Gochi's sister!'  
  
Bea put down his mug and took his focus off Rini. Rini looked at Bea, 'He looks so much like Bedian... but a prince would never come here... then again, Bedian WAS different.' Rini smirked. Gochi started dealing the next hand.   
  
*****************************  
  
They had been there all night. Rini had gone through a LOT of Coke.   
  
"Hey," Rini whispered to Gochi, "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Over there." Gochi giggled, dealing another hand, "Alrighty boys! Ace is wild!"  
  
Rini got up and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back out.  
  
"Hey there hottie!" a drunken man said, stumbling towards her. Rini raised an eyebrow, "uh... Hi... and BYE!" She turned to walked around him.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said the man, grabbing Rini's wrist and pulling her right up to him. Rini tried to push away, "HAHA! Fiesty! Just the type I like!" he pulled her closer, placing one hand on her hip.   
  
"Stop it!" Rini said, pulling away again. Bea saw Rini. He folded his hand and walked over to Rini and the drunk.  
  
"Hey, I'd let her go pal."  
  
"Ooooo... lil Prince Bedian want me to let her go?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Rini moved her leg up, kicking the drunk where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground, moaning. Bedian looked surprised at Rini's actions, "WOW"  
  
Rini smirked, "Didn't I say I could take care of myself?"  
  
Bedian looked the other way, "And didn't I say I didn't give a damn about prissy princesses?"  
  
"If you don't care, then why'd you come over here?!"  
  
"Trunks doesn't like his things being touched by other people. That's why I came over here... That and... uh... I have to pee." Bea pushed Rini out of the way and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm not Trunks'...yet..." Rini sighed and walked back to the table.  
  
In the Men's Bathroom  
  
Bedian looked in the mirror. He didn't have to go. 'Goddamnit!' He thought, 'I don't CARE about her!!'  
  
Back at the Palace  
  
Rini and Serenity finally arrived at the palace doors, Rini, of course, back in her princess clothes. Vegeta pushed Trunks forward.   
  
"Welcome back Princess Rini," He said, kissing her hand. Rini blushed.  
  
"Thanks!! I mean, Thank you."   
  
Trunks turned to Serenity, "If you don't mind, your highness, I'd like to take Rini for a nice dinner for two."  
"Why certainly."  
  
Bedian walked in to see Rini blushing as Trunks took her arm. He slammed the door shut and stomped to his room. Rini turned, seeing Bedian rush off in a rage.  
  
"What's wrong with..."  
  
"He'll be fine." Trunks said, turning her head the other way with his hand and leading her off to a private room.  
  
*******************   
  
Rini woke up to a knock on the door. She looked at the clock- 11:30. 'That can only be mother, wondering how it went with Trunks' Rini thought as she got up and walked to the door in nothing but small pink silk pajamas. She was VERY surprised to see Trunks at the door instead of Serenity. Trunks grabed Rini's hand.  
  
"Come for a walk with me."  
  
"But it's so late," Rini whispered.   
  
Trunks kissed her hand, "Please, just for a little while. I want to see how your beautiful eyes shine in the moonlight." Rini blushed and allowed Trunks to lead her out to the castle garden. "Oh Rini... they're more beautiful than the moon and the stars!!"  
  
Rini giggled a little, "You're so sweet, Trunks. So much sweeter than Bedian."  
  
Trunks put his finger to her lips, "It's just me... and you..." Trunks leaned in and let his lip brush hers. A chill ran through Rini's lips and down her spine. Trunks gently brushed her cheek. His hands were ice cold. "Rini, I love you so much."  
  
Rini looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Trunks," she said, smiling.   
  
"Perfect," Trunks mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I said perfect night."  
  
Rini shivered, "But very chilly."  
  
"Let's get you back. We wouldn't want to catch cold." Trunks led her back to her room, kissing her hand before disappearing down the hall. Rini sat down on her bed, smiling.   
  
"You cannot seriously believe that guy, can you?" Bedian asked, emerging from the shadows.   
  
Rini jumped. "Oh my God Bedian!! What are you doing in here?!"  
  
"Shhh!! Calm down!" He walked over to Rini, "Please. Tell me you don't love him and you don't believe him."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Rini, please. You don't understand what Trunks is..."  
  
"I thought you didn't give a damn about prissy princesses!"  
  
"I DON'T... I mean... I don't, but..."  
  
Rini opened the door.   
  
"Rini... Trunks is going to..."  
  
"I'd like to get to sleep Bedian."  
  
"rrrr... OK! FINE!" Bedian whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up, "I tried. 's not MY fault if you get yourself killed. I don't CARE!" Bedian slipped back into the shadows of the hall. Rini shut the door. She leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. 'I'm so stupid.'  
  
  
  



	6. Trunks' Proprosal

The next morning Trunks was VERY flirtatious with Rini. It was apparent that Bedian didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Ahem!" Vegeta looked at Trunks. Trunks nodded and stood. He walked around the table and stood behind Rini.  
  
"King Endymoin, Queen Serenity..."  
  
Bedian sunk into his seat. "Oh great," he mumbled, "here he goes."  
  
Rini looked very confused. Trunks went on. "I am very much in love with Princess Rini, and, with your permission, I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage." Rini looked very surprised and delighted. She looked over to her mother, nodding.  
  
Serenity looked at Trunks, "You are a wonderful gentleman, and I think I speak for Endymoin and myself when I say that I would be delighted in having you as our son-in-law." Endymoin nodded, thinking, 'Heck, if he wants to take her, he can be my guest. Gets the brat off MY hands' Rini had a huge smile.  
  
Trunks knelt down to her level, "What do you say Rini?"  
  
Rini gave him a big hug, "Of course I will Trunks!"  
  
Bedian stood up quickly, knocking down his chair. He was pissed. "Goddamnit!!! RINI! You can't be serious!! Trunks is a fucking liar! He doesn't love you!"  
  
Rini stood up, very angry. She looked at Bedian, and then ran off to her room.  
  
"Bedian! Now look what you did to my fiancé!!"  
  
All of the anger Bedian has stored up over the past few days was all coming out now. He was beyond angry. "TRUNKS!! QUIT acting like you give a flying fuck about her!!!"  
  
Trunks would have decked Bea right about now, but he had to keep a good impression in front of Endymoin and Serenity. So he mumbled, "Keep your ugly nose out of my business." And then went after Rini.  
  
Vegeta stood, walking over to Bedian. "King Endymoin, Queen Serenity, I am deeply, DEEPLY sorry for this inappropriate and totally unacceptable act you have just seen. I hope Bedian didn't hurt Princess Rini's feelings too much. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to punish the boy."  
  
Bedian clenched his fists. "I didn't do ANYTHING WRONG! Mom always said to tell the truth, so I AM!"  
  
Serenity nodded, "it's quite alright King Vegeta. I think Endymoin and I will go for a walk. Vegeta nodded as Endymoin and Serenity left the room. Vegeta grabbed Bedian's arm roughly. "What the HELL was that!? You are in SO much trouble, boy!"  
  
Rini's Room  
  
Trunks knocked softly before entering. He closed the door and walked over to Rini. "Oh, don't cry Rini..." he gently rubbed her back.  
  
Rini wiped her eyes. "I hate Bedian! He's so mean to me!!"  
  
"He's just jelous that I have such a gorgeous fiancé." Rini smiled a little. "Don't worry about him Rini! Bea can be a real jerk-off."  
  
"I know... he just... ARGH!"  
  
"Aw... you look so cute when you're angry."  
  
Rini looked at the floor. "Trunks... do you... love me?"  
  
Trunks lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes. "You know I do." Then Trunks leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, giving Rini that werid chill again.   
  
Bedian's Room  
  
"And you will KEEP your sorry excuse for Saiyan ass in her eat ALL times. The cook will bring you your meals. I catch you ONCE outside of your room and I will watch you rot in the dungeons. Understood?!" Vegeta seemed REALLY pissed.  
  
"Dad! I didn't..."  
  
"Is that understood Bedian?!"  
  
"Dad! How can you..."  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  
  
"Dad!! That's not fair to Rini! Trunks doesn't love her at all and..."  
  
Vegeta punched Bedian in the stomach, knocking to wind out of him. "Did I make myself clear or not?!"  
  
Bedian grabbed his stomach and bit his lip.   
  
"Did I make myself clear or not?!"  
  
"...crystal..." Bedian mumbled.  
  
"Good." Vegeta turned and left the room, leaving Bedian to himself. Bedian fell back, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.   
  
Bedian took a big breath. "I've got to sneak out of here at midnight and talk to Rini alone..." Bedian caught himself, "Goddamnit! Why is it that Im willing to risk my hide on a GOLDEN platter just to warn her?!"  



	7. And its a ... RAT to the rescue!!!!!!

  
It was just about 1 o'clock as Bedian snuck out of his room. Ok, so he overslept an hour. Oh well, no matter. It was still the middle of the night. He finally made it into Rini's room, using a secret passage he knew of.  
  
He looked at her sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping there. He couldn't let her marry Trunks and get herself killed. He just couldn't. He cared about her too much, and he couldn't hide it any longer or her might lose her, and that scared him.   
  
"Rini..." he whispered, shaking her, "Rini, wake up... come on..."  
  
Rini opened her eyes and screamed. Bedian grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him, covering her mouth with his hand. "Shhh!! It's just ME!"  
  
Rini bit down hard on his hand. Bea let go of Rini and held his hand, "OW!!"  
  
"You stay away from me!"  
  
"Rini, you have GOT to listen to me."  
  
"I thought I liked you at first Bedian, but I learned you were just a jackass. So just leave me alone."  
  
"Rini, if you'd just hear me out!"  
  
Rini covered her ears, "I'm not listening to you!"  
  
"Rini..."  
  
"LALALALA!! CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"  
  
"Rini!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Bea pulled her hands away from her ears and pressed his lips against hers. Rini was shocked. Actually, so was Bedian. He didn't think he could express his feelings so simply. Rini took a step back, her back now up against the wall. She couldn't believe what Bedian just did- that was that LAST thing she was expecting him to do. "W-what was that?"  
  
"Rini, you've got to listen." Rini just nodded, still in shock. "Trunks doesn't really love you. It's all a setup... I heard him and dad talking about it one day. They're planning on killing you wedding night and then going to war with the Moonies."  
  
Rini's mouth dropped. "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
Rini got a skeptical look, "How do I know you aren't lying... how do I know you're not in on this lil 'plan'... if the plan IS real that is..."  
  
Bedian pushed Rini against the wall, pushing his lips to hers again, letting his tongue dance with hers. Instead of that weird chill Rini felt when Trunks kissed her, she felt warm inside. He finally let go, taking a step backwards, smiling. "You've just got to trust me."   
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Rini and Bedian both jumped.  
  
"Shit!"   
  
"Quick, hide under my bed," Rini whispered frantically. Bea dove under her bed, scooting to the edge so he could see, but remain unseen. Rini heard the knock again. She grabbed her pink robe, pulling it over her lil pajamas and walking to the door. She opened it a bit, peaking through the crack. "Trunks?! What are you..."  
  
Trunks shoved the door open. "What's wrong Rini? I heard you scream. Who's in here? Is Bea in here bugging you?!"  
  
"Damn..." Bedian cursed under his breath.   
  
Rini laughed nervously, "No one's in here Trunks... just me."  
  
"Someone's in here. Don't try to protect him. You hate him!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Trunks shoved Rini up against the wall, "Where IS HE?!"  
  
Bedian gulped, not knowing what she'd say. Trunks pushed her harder against the door. "Why else would you scream?!"  
  
He's got her there, or so Bedian thought. Bedian was just about to give in, when he saw a big FAT rat next to him. Bea shuddered, but he picked it up by its tail and scooted out of under the bed a lil more to catch Rini's attention. Rini looked over at Bea, who was now waving a squirming rat. Rini nodded a lil, understanding. Bedian set the rat down and slid back under the bed.   
  
Rini pointed to the scurrying rat. "A RAT!"  
  
Trunks jumped back, spotting the rat. "OH MY GOD! EW!!!"  
  
Bedian sighed. Trunks hugged Rini, "You poor thing. You can stay in my bed until we fix that rat problem."  
  
Bedian cursed under his breath again, looking up at Rini.  
  
"Come on," Trunks said, starting out the door.  
  
Rini looked down at Bea with a look of half relief, half misery. Bedian smacked his head. Rini followed Trunks out the door.   
  
Trunks led her through the scary dark hallways, occasionally looking back to make sure she was still following him. He held his door open for her.   
  
Rini hadn't been in Trunks' room ever. It was BIG... and his sheets were a dark purple. Trunks put an extra pillow on the bed and pulled back the covers. "Here you go..."  
  
"Uh... Thank you Trunks." She left her robe on, not trusting Trunks anymore, and crawled into bed.   
  
Trunks pulled the covers back up and kissed Rini's forehead. "There aren't any rats in here." Then he walked over to his side of the bed and crawled in. "Goodnight my sweet Rini..."  
  
Rini scooted as far over to the corner as she could without falling off. She lay there, hearing Trunks' semi-loud snore. She thought about what Bedian had said. For some reason... she just believed what he said. She wondered how she'd get out of this mess... what her mother would think... what Trunks and King Vegeta would say... she eventually fell asleep.   
  
  



	8. I hear Wedding Bells!

Hey everyone!!!! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but its summer vacation and I've been REALLY busy. I was in Indiana, at friend's houses, my cousin and friend from Illinois came, and I went to my cabin... just crazy. ^^" And I started swimming.... -_-' schools coming already.... *sigh*  
Ummm.... I been getting a LOTTA reviews that are getting on my case bout Trunks being the bad guy and informing me that he would NEVER do such a thing. I'm as big a Trunks fan as the next person out there... I love Trunks!! He rocks!!! And I think that if you ppl just hang with the story, you'll get a nice surprise at the end. ^_^! I'm so excited! So stick with it and I'll start writing as fast as I can! ;) ENJOY!  
  
***************  
  
The next morning everyone was tense. Vegeta, Endymoin, and Serenity were making wedding arrangements. From what Rini could decipher, it would be held in just two days! Two days! Rini wasn't ready for it. A servant girl tapped Trunks on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear.   
  
Trunks stood up, "Please excuse me a minute." He walked out of the room. The three adults paid Trunks no attention. Vegeta had cooled off and decided that Bedian could come out of his room. So Bedian took advantage of Trunks being absent from the table.   
  
Bedian was cautious at first, but seeing that the adults were too busy with their conversation to notice him, Bea leaned over to Rini. "You ok? I mean... Trunks didn't try anything funny, did he...?"  
  
"No.... But I..."  
  
"What should we..."  
  
Trunks came back and sat down. "Rini, I'm terribly sorry about last night. To think that rats would be in your room! .... I talked to some servants. They're taking care of it as we speak."  
  
"So.... I can sleep in my own bed tonight?"   
  
"It depends on how slow they are."  
  
Rini thought, 'He probably told them to wait until tomorrow to even start clearing that room.' Rini and Bedian both sighed. Rini might have to spend another night with Trunks.  
  
Bedian looked hard at Trunks, not understanding why he would do something like this to such a nice person like Rini... He came to the conclusion that he would never understand the sick, twisted minds of his brother and father.   
  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Everyone was running around. Bedian didn't know what to do. Every time he ran into Rini, she was swept away to be fitted for her dress, or to go over the wedding, or to go on a walk with Trunks... He thought he'd never get a chance to talk to her and come up with some plan so she doesn't end up dead.   
  
Around lunch, Rini and Serenity left for Goku's house.   
  
"HEY!! You're back!" Goku said, opening the door and greeting them with a gigantic smile. Goku led them into the kitchen and motioned for them to sit down. They did. "Can I get ya something to drink? Eat?"  
  
Serenity was beaming. "No, no thank you... we've come to tell you something else."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
Serenity nudged Rini. Rini looked up at Goku, obviously sidetracked. "Um... I'm getting..." she looked around, seeing no sign of Gochika. "I'm getting married to Trunks tomorrow. Do you know where Gochi is?"  
  
Goku looked surprised. "WHOA WHOA!! One thing at a time!! You're getting MARRIED?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Yeah, its great. So where's Gochi?"  
  
Serenity piped in, "You and your family are invited to come... You get to sit up front since you're technically family." She winked at Goku, "It took a lot of arguing and convincing on my part to get Vegeta and Endymoin to agree to let you sit up in front."  
  
Goku winked back, "Thanks for thinking of us!"  
  
"Dad, where's Gochi?!" Rini was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Um, she's up in her room..."  
  
"Thanks!" Rini said halfway up the steps. As she approached Gochi's door, she could hear the music just blaring. She didn't even bother to knock. She wouldn't be heard anyway. So she just opened the door and went in.  
  
A cloud of smoke overwhelmed Rini. Gochi was sitting on her bed, looking at a magazine, obviously smoking again. She looked up at Rini and turned her music down. "What do you want now? I thought you left."  
  
"I haven't left for home yet because...." Her lower lip started to shake, "I-I h-have to marry T-trunks..." She started to cry.   
  
Gochi got up and shut the door. Then she proceeded to getting rid of her cigarette. "Take a deep breath and settle down." Rini did so, wiping her eyes. "Now... besides the fact that Trunks is butt-ugly, what's the big problem with marrying him?"  
  
"W-well, Bedian came into my room the other night and..." She continued and totally spilled her guts to Gochi; everything that happened from the time Bedian came into her room that night up until now, Gochi heard. Gochika just sat there and listened to everything Rini had to say.   
  
When she was finally done, Gochi frowned. "So basically, Bea told you Trunks was evil and frenched you."  
  
"Well... I guess..."  
  
Gochi nodded. "Yup. I see what's goin' on here."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"From what I hear, Bea likes you. So he came up with this crazy and messed up story so you'd believe him."  
  
"I don't think I understand what you're saying."  
  
"Then lemme make it a lil clearer for you. BEA LIKES YOU. He doesn't want Trunks to have you. So he made up this story so that in the end, YOU end up with HIM. Get it now?"   
  
"I think... but why would he do that?"  
  
Gochika shrugged, "He's one messed up kid. How'm I suppose to know? He probably just cares that much about you that he wants you all to himself. He's selfish. What else can I say?"  
  
Rini blinked. "Seriously? So... you think Trunks really loves me and he's not going to kill me?"  
  
"Course I do. Trunks' got nothin' against you. It wouldn't make any sense if he killed you."  
  
"Thanks a bunch Gochi."  
  
"So when's this wedding?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Mom's telling Dad about it right now."  
  
Gochi winked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Serenity!!!!" Queen Serenity called Rini from the bottom of the steps.  
  
"I hate it when she uses my full name..." Rini sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then Gochi?" Rini asked, heading for the door.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks Gochi," Rini smiled and walked out the door. Gochi smiled after her.  
  
Back At The Castle...  
  
In the dining room, Vegeta was congratulating Trunks on his outstanding "performance".   
  
"Really Boy... I didn't think you could pull it off."  
  
"Well it's not over yet."  
  
"True, but now you've got her- hook, line, and sinker! All you hafta do tomorrow is smile a lot, say 'I do' and pucker up! The killing part will come naturally to you. You're a Saiyan."  
  
"Uh huh..." Rini and Serenity walked into the dining room. They had just missed dinner at the castle, which is probably fine, because after Serenity and Goku's 20-minute "Good byes", they ended up staying for dinner at his house anyway. Serenity didn't mind. Rini kind of did. She was excited to get back to the castle, now that she knew everything Bedian said was a lie.  
  
"Welcome back my dear, sweet fiancé!" Trunks exclaimed, getting up and pecking Rini's cheek. Rini smiled at him. Vegeta got a devious smirk.  
  
Serenity looked at the clock. "Oh my..." she turned to Rini. "Serenity, I know it's a little early, but you should go to bed. You need to get up very early to get ready for the wedding." Serenity winked at her daughter.  
  
Rini sighed. 'Why in the world does she keep calling me Serenity!? I hate it when she uses my full name...' After this thought, Rini looked up at her mother, "I think I'll do just that. Good night mother, King Vegeta, ... good night Trunks..."  
  
"Good night my sweet one..."  
  
Rini smiled again and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't EVER call me daddy AGAIN!" SLAP! Now she was running... running and crying. It was raining; it was dark. It was always dark. She hid in a cardboard box, holding her tail.   
  
FLASH!  
  
Her father came to her, in the cardboard box. Behind him, hundreds of Trunks', Bedian's, and Vegeta's were standing in neat lines... all ready to pounce on her. They all had knives. Rini cried. The first row jumped on her. Then the rest...   
  
FLASH!  
  
Rini was in her room. It was dark. Suddenly Trunks was there, laughing insanely. Vegeta came up behind her and held her by her neck. She couldn't move. Trunks pulled out a knife. 'Oh no... he's going to...' she couldn't stand the thought. She closed her eyes tight.   
  
FLASH!  
  
Trunks and Vegeta faded away, dropping her. Now she was falling- falling down a very dark deep hole. She landed like a feather on someone's bed. She recognized it as Trunks' bed. Trunks came in and kissed her. "You're all mine now..." He said, before pulling out a knife. Rini tried to scoot away. Trunks turned into Bedian, who cornered her with the knife. Rini screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She screamed again and woke up. Sitting up immediately, breathing heavily, and sweaty, she was scared. She didn't know what to do. Who was really telling the truth? Trunks or Bedian...? she didn't know who to trust.   
  
"I-I can trust G-Gochi... s-she's my sister. Of course I can trust her." Rini talked aloud to herself, "She said Bedian was lying... I can trust Gochi..." Rini settled down, but with eyes wide open. She was scared to go back to sleep. Scared that she might have another nightmare... scared that morning would come if she fell asleep.   
  
*************  
  
Rini woke up to a knock on her door. Soon a swarm of servants entered the room.   
  
"Princess Rini, Good morning!"  
  
"It's a LOVELY day for a wedding!"  
  
"Get up Princess Rini, we must get you ready!"  
  
"I've brought your breakfast..."  
  
"Sleep well Princess?"  
  
"Aren't you excited?! I would be..."  
  
"Of COURSE she's excited. She's just not a morning person. Thus the reason the wedding isn't until this afternoon."  
  
"Oh... I see..."  
  
Rini moaned and pulled the covers over her head. The servants persisted.  
  
"Come on Princess! Time to get up!"  
  
Rini finally gave in and sat up. Someone set her breakfast down in front of her. She wasn't really hungry, but she choked it down anyway. The second she took her last bite, the tray was swept away and she was rushed over to a chair. They sat her down and propped up her feet. There must have been at least 4 people working on her hair, 1 person on each of her hands and feet, and 2 people doing makeup. She closed her eyes.   
  
Not too long after that, there was a knock at the door. One of the servants got up and opened it a crack. Rini could hear his voice; it was Trunks.  
  
"Can I talk to Rini?"  
  
"I'm sorry Prince Trunks. Rules are rules! No seeing the bride until she walks down the aisle!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Prince! Now shoo! We've got work to do!"  
  
The door closed. Many hours later, the pulling, pinning, polishing, and primping stopped. The chair was propped up.   
  
"Oh, Princess Rini... you look so beautiful!"  
  
"And we're not finished yet!!"  
  
Rini looked in the mirror. "Wow." Was all she could say. She looked outstanding... She had a pretty sparkling pink eye-shadow. The eye-liner and mascara just accented her eyes, which made them look all the more beautiful. Not a lot of blush was used. Her milky skin looked gorgeous without too much color. Some servants rushed her out of her seat.   
  
"Ooooooo!!!!!" one of them squealed, "Time for the dress!"  
  
The next thing Rini knew, she was being told to take off her clothes and put on the LONG dress. She did as she was told. Then she stood on something that she couldn't see because of her dress, and with her arms outstretched, the servants put on the FINAL touches. They stood back and looked at her.   
  
"Oooooh..."  
  
"Ahhhh..."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Serenity came in to inspect. After looking her over, Serenity nodded, tears in her eyes, "Oh my dear sweet Serenity... you're so gorgeous..." Queen Serenity offered her hand; Rini took it and stepped down from the block. Serenity looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time... Come on... time to find your father. He gets to walk you down the aisle." Serenity winked at Rini. "Goku was VERY honored to be able to walk you down that aisle."  
  
"Dad is?! Seriously? No kidding?? Not Endymoin!?"  
  
Serenity smiled and whispered, "Not Endymoin. Goku. Now stand up straight, chin up, shoulders back... You're beautiful."  
  
In the back of the church...  
  
Trunks stood, looking very handsome in his suit. Vegeta came up behind him, mumbling into his ear, "Showtime... big smile." Trunks nodded. Vegeta looked into the packed church. He looked to the left. 'There's all the Moonies, oblivious to what is going to happen to their princess... and Goku's family?!' He mentally smacked himself, 'Right. Goku is Rini's dad. Oh well. No matter.'  
  
Goku came up behind Trunks and Vegeta, looking striking in his suit. He was ALL smiles. Serenity walked up, "Let's get this show on the road!"  
  
Music started. All the bridesmaids, escorted by the groomsmen, walked to the front. Serenity and Vegeta walked down next. Vegeta sat on the right side of the church in the front row. Serenity took her seat next to Goku's family, Endymoin was already there.  
  
Trunks walked down the aisle. He stood at the front and waited for Rini. Bedian sat next to Vegeta. His hands were very sweaty. He was extremely nervous. Bedian kept wiping his hands on his pants. Vegeta gave him a look that just screamed "SIT STILL!"  
  
Rini tapped Goku on the shoulder. Goku turned around to see his youngest daughter.   
  
"Oh Rini!" He hugged her, "WOW!" Rini laughed a little nervous laugh.   
  
The flower girl walked down the aisle before Rini and Goku. "Well," Goku whispered to Rini, "Its our turn." Goku took her arm through his. Everyone stood up and looked at them as he led Rini down the aisle. When they got to the front, Goku hugged Rini and then sat down next to Serenity. Rini hesitated before walking up to Trunks. She glanced at Gochi, who gave her thumbs up, then at Bea, who was looking at the floor. Trunks took her hand and led her to the very front.   
  
Through the whole service, Rini would glance back, wondering if Gochi really was right about Bea. Sometimes, when she looked at Bedian, he was giving Trunks dirty looks. When the minister started the vows, Rini snapped out of it.   
  
"Repeat after me. I, Serenity of the Moon..."  
  
"I, Serenity of the Moon..."  
  
"Take Trunks of Planet Vegeta..."  
  
"Take Trunks of Planet Vegeta..."  
  
Rini wasn't even thinking. She just repeated him, like a robot or something. So when she heard herself say, "I do," she was kind of shocked and surprised. Then he turned, Trunks doing exactly the same thing. Rini looked up into Trunks' eyes. He was staring back at her... but it seemed like a cold stare. Like he didn't care. She shook that idea out of her head. 'Of Course he cares,' she kept thinking to herself. Then she heard Trunks saying his "I do."   
  
The minister stepped forward, "Is there anyone here today that objects to these two getting married?"  
  
Bedian shot up like a bullet, "I DO!"  
  
Everyone present was shocked. Rini's head bolted over to Bedian, 'What the hell is he doing?!'   
  
Gochi thought, 'God, that kid's gotta know when to stop.'  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth and gave Bea a VERY mean look. Vegeta grabbed Bea's hand and pulled him back down, covering his mouth. "He does NOT object. Finish this up now."  
  
The minister hesitated a minute... then he started up again, "Alright... if no one has any objections..." He looked over his glasses at Bea. Bedian was obviously trying to say SOMETHING, but could only manage muffled sounds. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Trunks grinned widely. Rini smiled and stood on her tiptoes. Trunks bent down a little and kissed her, deeply and passionately. Everyone smiled. Except for Bedian. He frowned. He was outraged. Trunks turned and walked Rini down the aisle, a huge grin on his face and a small, kind of frightened but happy smile on hers.  
  
Everyone followed Rini and Trunks outside. Then Trunks picked up Rini and flew towards the castle. Everyone took off after them for the reception, all the Saiyans at least. The Moonies threw down their capsules and drove. Goku carried Serenity in one arm and Chi-Chi in the other. Gohan was forced to carry Endymion.  
  
Back at the castle for the reception...  
  
Everyone ate in peace, well, not really. Every five seconds people would start tapping their glasses, for the new couple to kiss. Trunks made sure each kiss was more exciting than the last. Bedian was getting so ticked off; no one wanted to cross his path. Then they started the music and the dance. Rini and Trunks had the first dance, a nice slow dance. Lots of people were sighing and saying, "Oh... they're so cute..." Bedian didn't think so.   
  
After that first dance, Bedian tried to find Rini and talk to her. It was almost impossible. If she wasn't dancing with Trunks, she was dancing with one of her brothers or her father. She seemed happy. Bedian shook his head. 'No. Trunks is going to kill her. She's only ACTING happy.'  
  
Finally, the DJ did this thing where everyone that wanted to dance with the bride lined up. Everyone wanting to dance with the groom lined up in a different line. Bedian got in line for Rini right away.   
  
Rini looked up at her first partner- Goku. He still had that big goofy smile he had in the church.  
  
"You were great honey."  
  
"Yeah? Same to you."   
  
Goten tapped Goku on the shoulder. "Sorry Dad. My turn." They switched. "Rini... you look so pretty. How's it feel to be married to the Prince of Planet Vegeta?"  
  
Rini giggled a little. "Fine..."  
  
Gohan came next. Then Vegeta... everyone had such nice things to say. Bedian didn't dare go after Vegeta. His dad might kill him for what he did earlier. Bea had dodged Vegeta all night. He shoved someone else in front of him. It finally came to be his turn. He tapped a Saiyan on the shoulder and held out his hand to Rini, "May I have this dance?" The Saiyan made way for Bedian. He knew better than to mess with a Prince. Rini was suddenly quiet. Bedian went in right away, whispering, "Rini, how are we going to get you away from Trunks tonight?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Well... let's see... you'll have to go up to the room with him tonight. But that's when he's going to strike. So I was thinking that we could..."  
  
"Bedian. Trunks isn't going to kill me."  
  
"Yes he IS!"  
  
Rini shook her head. "Stop fooling yourself. Don't try to hide it either. I know you like me, but that's no reason to go making up stories about Trunks."  
  
Bedian blinked, kind of shocked. "What?! You mean you don't believe me??"  
  
"About Trunks, no."  
  
"Rini, you don't understand what they want to do!!! Saiyans have always hated Moonies! This is all a big scam. Trunks is gonna kill you and frame someone else so they can..."  
  
Rini cut in. "Bedian, please. Just stop. Trunks isn't going to kill me and frame someone else. Nothing is going to happen unless Trunks finds out what kind of stories you're making up about him!"  
  
"Rini!! I'm not making them up! You've gotta..."   
  
Someone tapped Bedian's shoulder. "Excuse me, I do believe it is my turn." It was a Moonie, Bea could tell. No Saiyan speaks that politely. Ever.  
  
"No, it's not. I'm talking to Rini about something very important!!"  
  
"Rini? Oh... you mean Princess Serenity. No need to apologize. You are forgiven for not calling her by her proper name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is my turn, sir."  
  
"No it's NOT! Go away!"  
  
"Bedian!" Rini let go of Bedian's hand and shoulder. "I'm done talking." She turned to the patiently waiting Moonie. "I truly am sorry."  
  
"Tis alright Princess." He took her hand and placed his other hand on her hip.   
  
Bedian stood there for a minute. 'I needa drink...' He turned around and started walking towards the bar. 'Now how am I going to get her outta this?! She's not cooperating. Trunks musta brainwashed her.'   



	9. A Struggle in the Night.... and.... BLOO...

Here we go people!!! This is the LAST chapter!! Hurray!! My first COMPLETE story!  
I'm thinking about a HUMOROUS story to post next. My friend didn't like this story all that much cuz it was romance. *shrugs* oh well. ^^" enjoy!!  
*******  
  
It was past midnight. Rini was sitting in a chair, totally wiped. She'd had a LONG day. Trunks was talking to a few people. Bedian was watching Rini and everyone else from a dark corner. No one knew he was there, they thought he went up to bed already. Vegeta had started threatening people (mostly drunks) to leave.   
  
Goku instant transmissioned back into the room, "Alright!! I'm ready to take back the last group of Moonies!!" There was only Serenity and Endymion left.   
  
Endymion said something to Vegeta and shook his hand. Then he walked up to Rini. "Congratulations," was all he said. Rini sighed a "Thank you." Endymion walked over to Goku. He was ready to go home. Serenity thanked Vegeta, then went over and said something to Trunks; she talked to him a minute, then kissed his cheek and gave him a huge hug. She then approached Rini.   
  
She had tears in her eyes, "Serenity..." She gave Rini a huge hug. "Oh, I love you so much. You're all grown up now..." She pushed Rini back a little, looking in her eyes. "Come and see me often. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll miss you too much. And don't forget about Goku. He's here if you need him."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Serenity hugged Rini again. "Serenity! Let's go!" Endymion was getting a little impatient.   
  
"Goodbye my sweet child." Serenity kissed Rini's cheek and walked over to Goku and Endymion.   
  
"Bye mom..." Rini sighed. Goku took Serenity and Endymion's hands and instant-transmissioned away.   
  
Rini sighed again and sat back down. She was all alone now, on Planet Vegeta. No mother to protect her. The people Trunks was talking to left. Vegeta yelled to Trunks, "I'M going to BED now..." Rini looked over at Vegeta, seeing him wink at Trunks. She quickly looked over at Trunks. Trunks nodded.   
  
"Goodnight Father."  
  
"Goodnight King Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta turned to Rini. "You can call me Vegeta as long as you are here." Then he added, mumbling, "Which won't be long anyway..."  
  
Rini nodded. "Goodnight Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta turned and went upstairs to bed. Trunks walked up to Rini. "You ready for bed?"  
  
Rini nodded. Sleep sounded good. Trunks extended his hand. Rini took it. They started walking. "You tired Rini?"  
  
Rini nodded. "Very."  
  
"Heh... good."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Bedian snuck through the dark hallways and through a few secret passages. He beat them to Trunks' room. 'Awesome.' He thought, 'This is perfect!' He hid in the closet, leaving it open just a crack.   
  
The door opened. "I believe the servants brought your clothes in here." He pointed to a dresser. "That must be yours."  
  
Rini nodded. She dug around in the drawers until she found her pajamas. Yawning, she walked to the closet to change. Bedian froze behind hanging clothes. 'Its dark...' he told himself, 'she won't see me...' She didn't. She walked back out of the closet, closing it almost all the way. Bedian sighed, pushing the door open a little to watch.  
  
Rini pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. Trunks got in on the other side. They talked for a while about numerous things. Then they got on the subject of Bedian.  
  
Rini giggled a little, "You know... Bedian told me this messed up story. He said that you wanted to kill me... he's crazy."  
  
Trunks got a nervous laugh. "Yeah... crazy kid..."  
  
Rini sighed and looked at the clock- 2 AM. Rini yawned again. "I'm going to sleep." She leaned over and kissed Trunks. "Goodnight."  
  
Trunks smirked. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."  
  
Rini smiled and pulled the covers up, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. Bedian tensed up. Any minute now, Trunks would strike. Bedian was scared. One little slip-up and Rini was dead meat, literally.   
  
Trunks lay in bed a while, eyes wide open. He was waiting. He had to be sure she was asleep. Bedian fell asleep.   
  
*********  
  
Bedian woke up to the sound of thunder. He peaked out the door and sighed when he saw Rini was still breathing. During bright flashes of lighting he saw Trunks fumbling through a drawer. He looked at the clock. It was 2:50 AM. Trunks found what he was looking for. He pulled a knife out. He walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers off of Rini.   
  
He kissed Rini lightly on the lips, "Sorry babe. This is the only way we can get on the Moon. Haha... damn Moonies don't know what's coming... you don't either," he shook his head, "Ya shoulda listened to my brother. He was right. Too bad, you're disposable. Sweet dreams." He smirked and lifted up the knife.   
  
Bedian sent a silent energy wave at his hand and stepped out of the closet. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Trunks scowled, almost dropping the knife. "What are YOU doing!?"  
  
"Stopping YOU from making a big mistake!"  
  
"Rini IS a mistake. I'm making the universe a better place by getting rid of her. Rini's only the start. Then we'll get the rest of the Moonies. And then no one will hafta deal with them!"  
  
"You're not thinking right."  
  
"Course I am."  
  
"Rrrrrrr...... No you're NOT."  
  
"Leave now Bedian, before I call Dad in here... and you know what will happen THEN."  
  
Bedian was furious. He jumped on Trunks, tackling him to the floor. Trunks dropped the knife on the floor. An all out fight started. Bea punched Trunks, then Trunks threw Bea to the wall. Bedian couldn't stop himself from crashing through, but he was a Saiyan, and the obstacle hardly affected him. He got right back up. Rini stirred a little in her sleep, rolling over.   
  
Trunks walked up to Bedian, pushing him against the wall, "Why do you even WANT her alive?! She's a stupid fucking prissy princess!!"  
  
Bedian pushed Trunks away. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Oooooooohhh.... Did wittle Bedian fall in WOVE??"  
  
"Rrrrrrr..... NO!! Of course not!!"  
  
Trunks started laughing. "Don't lie to me!! Haha... Bea's gotta crush!!"  
  
Bedian was pissed. He rushed at Trunks, headfirst, like a Center hitting a Nose-Guard. Trunks was caught totally by surprise, sending him flying backwards, landing on the bed. One of Rini's eyes opened.  
  
She opened the other one. "Trunks... what are you doing??"  
  
Trunks laughed a nervous laugh, "Oh... Bedian came in here.... He had a knife. I was just protecting you..."  
  
Rini's eyes widened as she saw Bedian and the knife on the floor.   
  
Bedian tried to redeem himself, "It's not like that at ALL Rini... Trunks is lying to you AGAIN!!"  
  
"Why can't you just give it up and leave me alone??"  
  
Bedian clenched his fists as he saw a huge smirk come across Trunks' face.  
  
"Yeah Bedian. Leave her alone..."  
  
Bedian faded, appearing beside the bed. He quickly hit Rini on her temple, causing her to pass out immediately. "Sorry babe... for your own good."  
  
"You hurt her Bedian!! That was MY job!!"  
  
"I didn't HURT her.... But I'm going to hurt YOU."  
  
The lightning outside got worse, the thunder crashed loudly, and the rain pounded hard on the windows. Trunks charged at Bedian, Bea, seeing Trunks coming, stepped out of the way. Trunks didn't realize this until his head hit the wall.   
  
"Goddamnit!! Rrrrrr..... Stupid darkness...."  
  
Bedian laughed.  
  
"You are SO dead Bea..... just you wait 'til I get my hands on you...."  
  
Bedian faded and appeared on the bed next to Rini. He had a plan, but he needed one thing first, so he suppressed his power level.  
  
"BEA!! Where did you go!?" Trunks looked around, fumbling in the darkness. Every time the lightning flashed, he'd turn his head as fast as he could, trying to locate his lost brother. "You're nothing but a chicken Bedian!!!!!" Trunks felt around, knocking over a lamp. "Damnit!! ..... Bedian, this isn't funny!! Come OUT you fucking chicken!!!"  
  
In the meantime, Bedian was shaking Rini a little, though remaining still when it flashed. "Rini," he whispered, "hey... c'mon...."  
  
BOOM!! Rini moaned. Bedian smirked. She was awake. Bedian jumped up off the bed, standing in front of Rini. "Trunks... I know you're gonna whoop my ass..."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Rini opened her eyes a little, keeping quiet, trying to figure out just what happened.  
  
"So.... Can I ask you a question before you beat me up?"  
  
Trunks cracked his knuckles. "I'm glad to see you respect people of authority. I suppose you can ask a question."  
  
Bedian dropped his hands to his sides, getting a straight face and a serious tone. "Why do you want to kill Rini...?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "You're so stupid... I thought you already figured this out. First I marry Rini, then the Moonies gain our trust. Then I kill her and blame it on some serial killer. The Saiyans go to the Moon to offer condolences, instead we blow their fricken heads off!!!"  
  
Rini's eyes went wide. Bedian went on.  
  
"So... you never loved her at all?"  
  
"Nope. I'm a pretty good actor, aren't I?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... say, Trunks... you mind saying that one more time?"  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"Saying that you don't love her in the least bit."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Fine, but then I'm taking care of you. I never lov..... wait a minute..."  
  
"Go on...."  
  
"What've you got up your sleeve?!"  
  
"Nothing..." Bedian got that totally innocent look on his face, but Trunks couldn't see it.  
  
Rini sat up in the bed. She'd heard enough. "Trunks!! I can't believe that you'd DO that!!"  
  
Trunks' eyes popped out. "R-Rini..... hehe... ummm... lemme explain, see... Bea .. um..."  
  
"Shut up... I don't want to hear it and I DON'T want to talk to you..." Rini sniffed, then mumbled to herself , "I guess no one was meant to really love me..." She stood up on the soft carpet.   
  
"Rrrrr...... sit back down!!"  
  
"Don't you tell her what to do!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Trunks started to charge some energy.   
  
"Rrrrrrrr....." Bedian picked Rini up and faded. He appeared by the window and jumped out. Rini screamed.   
  
"Shut up!!" was Bea's response.  
  
He flew out to the big castle garden. The thunderstorm got worse by the second. Bedian landed under a tree shelter. The rain was coming down so hard that it hurt Rini's soft skin. She couldn't help but cry... over the rain and Trunks and everything.  
  
Bedian wrapped his arms around her. "Quiet... If Trunks can't find us, he'll give up in 5 minutes."   
  
Trunks could be heard in the distance. "BEDIAN!!!!!!!!!!!! IM NOT MAD!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!"  
  
There was a sound of vicious dogs barking.  
  
"The hell you're not mad...." Bedian unconsciously tightened his grip on Rini. Rini closed her eyes tight.  
  
10 minutes later, the sound of the dogs and Trunks' yells faded. The thunder had died down quiet a bit, but it was still raining hard. Bedian stood up and set Rini down. "I think it's safe to go back in now..."  
  
Rini nodded. "Bedian....?"  
  
Bea started walking towards the castle, "What?"  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
"Hey, no problemo... c'mon now." He kept on walking, Rini right behind him. They got up to the door leading into the castle. There was a low growling behind them. They turned around quickly to see Trunks and a dozen deadly dogs. Bedian moved in front of Rini. They were trapped like mice against the castle.  
  
"No where to run now Bea. I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind having one less child."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"The hell I wouldn't!!" He let go of the dogs' chains. 12 angry dogs rushed forward. In a bright flash of light, they were all on the ground, wimpering, bleeding, and some dead. Rini looked up at where the light came from. She didn't see anyone.   
  
"Rrrrr.... What was that?!" Trunks looked around.   
  
Bedian smirked, knowing full well who it was. He knew she needed another distraction. "Hey... Trunks...."  
  
"Rrrrrr.... I'm gonna blow your brain out!!" Trunks was staring right at Bedian. Trunks pulled out a gun.  
  
Rini jumped, scared. And Bedian, like anyone standing at the end of a gun barrel with an insane brother at the other end, was beyond freaked out.   
  
Trunks laughed hysterically, "BOTH my problems gone with only two bullets!! Hhahahahhaha!!!!"  
  
Rini gulped, but kept her eyes open. She was brave. The next few seconds happened very quickly. Bedian looked above him, then snapped his head towards Trunks. Instantly, a huge flash went through Trunks' back. As Trunks fell forward, yelling, the trigger was pulled, a bullet flying through the air. Trunks lay on his stomach, coughing up blood. Bedian had his hand over his shoulder, but he smirked, "T-thanks Gochi."  
  
A foot smashed into Trunks' back. "You don't EVER try to pull something like that on my sister... I saw that look in your eyes at the reception. Don't think I didn't."  
  
"Gochi??"  
  
Trunks coughed up more blood, breathing raggedly.   
  
Gochi smirked. "Say hello to the Queen of Hell for me." With that Gochi sent another energy wave at Trunks. Trunks lay there, motionless. She looked up. "Sorry bout that Bea... didn't realize the gun was loaded." She scratched her head. "I thought I took all the bullets OUT of the gun..."  
  
Bedian shook his head. "It's alright, I've lived through worse."  
  
Gochi walked over to the two of them. "You alright Rini?"   
  
Rini managed a little nod, though she was completely in shock. Gochi pushed them into the castle.  
  
"OW!! Watch it Gochi!!"  
  
Gochi giggled, "Ooops...? Hehe..."  
  
Bedian grumbled.   
  
*********  
  
The next day, Vegeta was pissed, but he didn't show it. He acted like he had nothing to do with Trunks' plan. Serenity was back. Gochi had called Goku, who went and got her. She was relived to find Rini ok, but seemed very upset about Trunks. "He was such a nice boy... I do NOT believe he would do that."  
  
Over the next few weeks, Rini and Serenity stayed at Goku's house. They had to finish signing some documents with Planet Vegeta.   
  
Bedian was over often.  
  
********  
  
Gochi nodded, smiling and leaning over to Goku "This is right. Look at them..."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
"I do." A male voice repeated.   
  
The elderly voice of the pastor replied, "Alright then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"Can do, hehe...."  
  
Rini looked up into Bedian's eyes and smiled. He bent down and kisses her long. Then he swept her off her feet and carried her out of the building.  
  
====================  
  
The lights in the dimly lit theatre came back on. Looking up at the screen, the credits started rolling. A small box appeared above the credits.   
  
"Alright!!" Someone said, "The bloopers!!!"  
  
*  
  
"No problemo..." Bedian said, "Wait, wait... CUT!! What kind of a word is 'problemo'?! Who uses that word NOWadays??"  
  
BEEP!  
  
Bedian was in front of the bed. "I know you're going to whoop my ass..."  
  
"Damn right..."  
  
"But before you do...... let's jump on the bed!!!" Bedian jumped on the bed. Trunks shook his head and laughed, then jumped on the bed after him.  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
"But before you do.... Let's make love!!" Bedian fell back on the bed. Trunks played along, his eyes lighting up with hope. "I'm STRAIGHT Trunks."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Cast and Crew off camera can be heard laughing.  
  
BEEP!!  
  
"Don't forget your line this time." Trunks whispered.   
  
"Guys, the shot started." The cameramen whispered to them.  
  
"But before you do... hahahahah!!" Bedian fell over laughing.  
  
"CUT!!" the director shouted.  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
Rini shook her butt, doin' a little dance.  
  
"Riiiiight...."  
  
BEEP!!!!  
  
"Who's the new chick?" Bea asked Gochi, nodding towards Rini.  
  
"Just my sister. She's your age you know... WINK WINK WINK..."  
  
"Are you implying that I sleep with her?" Bedian asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I AM here ya know!!!!"  
  
Gochi fell outta her chair laughing.  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
Gochi falls outta her chair again, laughing.  
  
BEEP!!  
  
Rini's walking down the aisle in her dress, then she falls over, flat on her face.   
  
"HAHAHA!!"  
  
BEEP!!   
  
"Where IS he?!"  
  
"AHHH!! A RAT!!!"  
  
"Cut cut cut...." The director shouted, "Rini.... You're way to early on that line."  
  
Rini screamed again, "No, a RAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks jumped onto a chair screaming like a girl, "WHERE?!!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Rini fell over laughing, "GOTCHA!!"  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA!! One thing at a time!! You're getting MARRIED?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"WOW!!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
Goku blinked. "ummm..."  
  
Serenity fell outta her chair laughing. "You're so CLUELESS Goku... HAHAHA!!"  
  
BEEP!!  
  
"Dad!! Where's Gochi!?!"  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. "Why do YOU want to know?"  
  
Rini blinked. Goku fell over laughing, "HAHAH!! I made a funny!!!! HAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Rini blinked again.  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
Rini was in the bed, her eyes closed.   
  
"Rrrrr..... you are SO going to pay for that!!" Trunks said, tip toe-ing over to Bea.  
  
Bedian smirked, and took a HUGE tub of ice water a crewman gave him.  
  
Together, the two of them carried it over to the bed.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this Trunks!" Bedian said, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Neither are you." They dumped the ice water on Rini.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Rini screamed, jumping up.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Both men fell over laughing.  
  
Rini got outta the bed and rung out her clothes on them.  
  
BEEP!!  
  
"Sir... no wait.... Umm..... Sabrina??.... no, she's a teenage witch ... Super Man!!!.... No wait.....I know this one...." Goku scratched his head, "Serena-pie.....? It's something to do with food.. er... OH!! SERENA-TEA!!" Big goofy smile.  
  
BEEEEEEEP!!!!  
  
The little box disappeared and the credits finished up. People filed out of the theatre, satisfied with the movie they just saw. They threw away their garbage, and headed out to their cars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it is!! It's FINALLY done. What did you think of the story!? Sorry bout the Trunks bashing.... ^^' What did you think about the ending?? *bites her nails* I hope it was ok... I had to think of something so the people wouldn't be mad at me bout Trunks being evil...DUN HATE ME!! I LOVE TRUNKS TOOOO!!!!! ...... Please Review!! ^_^!! Thanks!!!  
  
~LilRabbit ^-^!!  



End file.
